


make me wet and sweet

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [7]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Communication, Crying but in a 'you just blew my mind' way and not a sad way, Dom/sub, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex acts on some impulses, and can't find it in himself to give a single shit about the consequences. Neither can Henry, really.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	make me wet and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like, more of a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387712) than my Sub Alex fics are, but only referentially and thematically, and not in any sense of plot. Feel free to read it first if you haven't, or just jump straight into this one!
> 
> Title from Mango Love by Shawn Wasabi

Getting a pull-up bar to attach to their bedroom door frame had been, like most things Alex did, an impulsive decision. He had decided, deep into his last late night study session, that it was the time for him to finally get his arms in top shape. 

A pull-up bar was the way to do that, right? 

Henry had looked at it once and rolled his eyes, fond, in love, and wholly unimpressed, even as Alex pouted at him - 

But he seemed to have come around to it. 

Alex whined, hands gripping the ropes above him that suspended his wrists from the bar, as Henry pressed too light kisses to the back of his neck. His fingers trailed over Alex’s bare skin, leaving goosebumps as they did.

“You remember Valentine’s?” Henry had murmured, earlier that day when Alex was still half asleep and not nearly as turned on as he was now, standing naked and hard with his hands stuck suspended above his head. 

Alex’s stomach had flipped when he had asked, memories of  _ kneeling  _ and  _ screaming  _ and hands hard in his hair flying to the front of his mind. He had been forced to wear a scarf for the rest of the trip, with so many  _ fucking  _ bruises up and down the column of his neck. 

“Course,” was all he said, even as his dick twitched, already on board with whatever Henry had in mind.

“Do you still have the rope?” Henry had asked, and Alex had nodded. It hadn’t come up since they had used it that night in Edinburgh, still untouched at the back of their closet- 

Until now. 

“Be good,” Henry whispered, making Alex shiver as he pressed lubed up fingers against his skin and kissed the back of his shoulder. 

A length of the soft black rope was looped around the pull up bar above him, tight enough that Alex’s arms were forced to extend above his head at a delicious angle that didn’t hurt him, but was impossible not to feel. Henry had positioned him, almost lovingly, even as he tied the ropes tight around his wrists and stripped him bare.

Alex stood, desperate to obey; trying his best to keep his hips still, when all they wanted was to press back against Henry and take his hand deeper. Henry was two fingers deep, now, and Alex wanted  _ more,  _ greedy for it in a way he hadn’t been in a long time - 

That wasn’t what good boys did, and Alex was  _ good.  _

“Good boy,” Henry said, as his fingers nudged against his prostate harder and harder with each press of his hand. 

Alex could feel his breaths coming heavier, dick getting impossibly hard where Henry refused to touch him. 

He couldn’t stop a whine from escaping him as Henry pulled back, ducking around him through and crowding up against his chest to press a kiss to his lips. He tried to kiss back, but Henry stepped away, just a step too far for Alex to follow. 

“The plug, now?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. His mouth had been dry ever since Henry had first uncapped the lube and drizzled it over his fingers, trailing slick trails over Alex’s chest and hips. 

Henry raised an eyebrow, still expecting an answer, and Alex scrambled to give in, gasping out a,  _ yes, yes, please, sir-  _

“Good,” Henry said, kissing him again before stepping back to grab the lube, again, and a heavy chrome plug from their collection. Alex watched him move back around him and out of sight, dropping kisses along his arms, his shoulders, the back of his neck - 

He gasped as Henry pressed the toy into him, slow, at first, like he was eager to draw it out, to make Alex wait. To push him, until he was desperate. 

He wouldn’t have to wait long for that.

He could feel Henry pull it back just slightly for every inch he gave, like he wanted nothing more than to keep Alex hungry. Waiting.

His hips twitched, and he gasped as the plug sunk in deeper, even as Henry made a disapproving noise and tapped his hip, hard, with his hand. 

“So desperate,” Henry murmured, and Alex whined, revelling in the sharp laughter that dropped from Henry’s mouth. 

“Just a bit,” he managed. Henry reached around him to palm at his cock, and Alex sucked in a sharp breath, desperate to be  _ good,  _ to keep his hips still, so eager to please - 

Henry let go just as fast, removing his hands entirely, and Alex clenched around the plug, fully in him now.

“I’ll be right back,” Henry said, face to face with him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips that Alex struggled to return, before he stepped back and into their bedroom, just out of sight. 

Alex let his eyes flutter shut, trying and failing to take steady deep breaths. He was already so fucking hard and  _ ready  _ for whatever Henry had in mind, even when he knew it was going to be torture. His hands fidgeted above his head, and he tugged just gently to test the restraints. 

They didn’t budge, but he hadn’t expected them to. 

It sent a thrill down his spine.

“Alex,” Henry said, and his eyes blinked open to see his boyfriend before him once more, holding - 

“Fuck,” he said, and Henry smiled, spinning the riding crop in his hands. 

It had been a fucking Valentine’s Gift, much like the rope, but it hadn’t seen much use. 

Henry seemed keen to change that, and Alex was  _ not  _ complaining. 

“Colour?” he asked. Alex nodded, distracted by the thought of the crop, again, when he was already full with the plug, hands above his head and completely imobile - 

Henry raised an eyebrow, sharp and serious when he said, “Words, Alex.”

“Green,” he said, and Henry grinned. 

“Good,” he said, before flicking his wrist out and hitting Alex with the crop on the soft skin of his stomach. 

Alex gasped, and Henry set up a brutal pace. 

He stood almost lazily, like he was feeling cocky, knowing he was the one in control, and that until Alex said otherwise, he was nothing but a figure standing naked and hard for him to hit, and Alex  _ loved it.  _

Henry hit the crop against Alex’s chest, his stomach, his sides, his thighs - 

Alex cried out as Henry ducked around him just to hit the crop against the sensitive skin of his ass, already feeling his arms tremble above his head. His hands gripped the black rope tight, desperate to cling to  _ something  _ as Henry kept up his relentless pace. 

Each hit to his skin drew his attention back to the plug inside him, and he twitched around it. 

It felt like Henry drew each hit out, far longer than necessary. He was standing and watching him with a hot gaze Alex couldn’t even fucking see, stopping and starting until each hit was a shock to his system, unexpected and that much better for it. 

He panted, as the hits stopped coming, waiting with tense anticipation for another one that never came. 

His eyes opened, puzzled, and not even sure when he had shut them. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what Henry was doing -

“Fuck,” Henry said, followed by a long, low groan. 

“Baby?” 

“Quiet,” he said, and Alex snapped his mouth shut. 

He could hear short, hiccuping gasps, and  _ fuck,  _ those were sounds he knew and recognised from all the times he had touched Henry, got him off, made him come - 

He was jerking off behind him.

Henry was jerking himself off to the sight of him, to  _ Alex, _ tied up and naked, hard and stuffed full with a plug. 

He was getting off just looking at him. 

He keened, caught up in the idea of Henry thinking he was worth getting off over. He could feel sharp stinging marks littering his skin from the crop and wondered if that was what made Henry so hot he had to - 

“Darling,” Henry moaned, and the heady feeling Alex had gotten caught up in, in the idea of what he was doing to his boyfriend, was chased away as more sharp gasps came from behind him. 

Gasps and noises and delicious sounds that he _couldn’t_ do a damn thing about.

“Baby, please,” he whined, shifting his hips and readjusting his feet on the ground, “I- let me- can I see you? At least?”

“If you’re that needy,” Henry muttered, and Alex flushed, embarrassed but not ashamed when Henry stepped around him. 

He swallowed, hard, at the sight of it.

Henry had shucked his t-shirt at some point, but hadn’t taken off his trousers. He had instead opted for unzipping them and pushing them low on his hips, just enough for him to pull his dick out. 

“Fucking hot,” Alex said, and Henry smiled. 

“I’m going to get myself off first,” Henry said, hand still stroking his dick -

“What?” Alex asked, words catching up with him. He shifted, looking up at Henry’s face, because  _ fuck  _ that was so unfair, not just because Alex wanted to come, but because it implied that Henry wouldn’t let him touch him, wouldn’t fuck him, wouldn’t even untie him at the end so he could suck him off. 

And as much as he was desperate for his own release, to be forced to sit and watch while Henry came, unable to be the one touching him, was infinitely worse - 

“You can just look pretty and watch,” Henry said, and Alex groaned. 

“Baby,” he tried, but Henry just shook his head, stepping closer, and closer, until his hips pressed against the side of Alex’s. The fabric around his legs rubbed up harsh against the stinging welts from the crop, and Alex let out a low moan. 

Henry just laughed at him.

Alex’s hips jumped at the feeling of him, hard and hot, pressing up against his bare skin. He heard Henry moan as he started to move, and Alex  _ shook.  _ His hands twitched above him, desperate, desperate - 

He could fucking feel Henry’s hands, stroking along his dick and just barely nudging against Alex’s hips as he moved, stroking himself off in ways Alex had known and learnt because he loved to please him, but Henry wouldn’t  _ let him _ . 

His eyes shut, tight, and he let out a frustrated moan.

Henry was gasping, music to Alex’s ears. Hearing him get himself off and feel good on his own was pushing him closer and closer to his own peak, and Alex gasped for breath.

And then in a flash Henry was reaching up a hand to grab his face hard and turn it towards him, muffling his surprised noise with a hot kiss to his lips; nothing but tongue and teeth and desperation, gasping into Alex’s mouth with high pitched whines as he started to shake and come undone, hand stuttering on his cock, as he started to moan _ - _

Henry gasped, hard, dropping Alex’s face and letting his forehead drop on his shoulder, panting. 

“Did you just come on me?” Alex asked, shocked and breathless. 

Henry rested against him, still breathing heavily. 

“Yeah,” he said, finally, and Alex groaned. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he said. The idea of that was so fucking hot -

He cried out as Henry wrapped his hand around his dick, grip sharp and sudden in a way that made Alex clench tight around the plug inside him. He shivered at the feeling of it, almost having forgotten it was there. 

His mouth fell open around a wordless cry-

Fingers pressed into his mouth, startling him and making him stumble backwards, as much as he could with his hands bound above his head. He made a confused noise, muffled by the fingers rubbing against his lips, his tongue, and it tapered off into a moan as he realised. 

He could taste the salt of cum on Henry’s fingers. 

A hand rested on his hips, steadying him gently when he stumbled, while Henry’s other hand pressed against his tongue, holding him captive in two completely different and equally delicious ways.

“Cleaning you up,” Henry murmured, kissing his cheek. Alex’s tongue curled around his fingers, delighting in the moan that followed. 

“So good for me,” Henry said again, and then he was drawing his fingers out of his mouth and smearing spit against Alex’s chin, messy and rough and humiliating and  _ wonderful _ .

“Baby,” he moaned, wholly debauched at the idea of cum on his hips and spit on his chin and all of  _ Henry,  _ everything he was doing to him just - 

Henry wrapped his hand around his dick again and Alex’s arms tensed above him, desperate and aching as pleasure zipped through his body. Henry’s hands were slick with his spit now, and Alex  _ knew,  _ loving the feeling of it all.

“Please, please, please-” he chanted, but Henry pulled his hand away again, and Alex keened, so close to falling apart but kept off the edge by Henry, cruel and taunting. Making him wait,  _ knowing  _ that Alex would wait until he was given permission, like a good boy. 

Fingers touched against the plug just lightly, just enough for Alex to be aware Henry was going to move it, before pulling it out and pressing it back in slowly, deeply. Alex cried out, hips twitching as Henry did it again, and again, and again, deeper each time. 

_ “Henry,”  _ he sobbed, arms shaking above his head. His hands clenched desperately, gripping the ropes above him like a lifeline.

“This one doesn’t vibrate,” Henry said, no more casually than he would give an update about the weather, “which is a shame.”

“Could-  _ ah-  _ always replace it,” Alex panted, but Henry tutted. 

“Don’t be greedy.” 

“I’m not, I-” he cut himself off as Henry smacked the crop against his ass, surprised that he even had it within reach. Henry hit him again, and again, on his lower back, and he groaned. His hands still shook above him. 

He reeled as Henry wrapped a hand around his cock again, movement sharp and sudden and wonderful. 

He could just about make out that Henry was moving as he stepped around Alex until they were face to face again, barely hearing the clatter of the crop hitting the ground over the rushing in his ears as Henry touched him, jerked him off, leant close to rub their hips together even while he touched him.

He was ruthless, and Alex loved it. 

Alex loved  _ him _ . 

“Give me a colour, Alex,” he said, and Alex cried out, only barely able to gasp out that he was  _ green, green, so green, baby -  _

Henry tightened his grip on him and Alex  _ shook,  _ feeling sharp pangs of pleasure in every part of his body. He wanted to scream, so close and desperate and hot and desperate and desperate and  _ desperate -  _

“ _ Please  _ let me come, please let me- let me-”

He moaned as Henry reached around him, chest pressing infinitesimally closer to his, and pressed his fingers against the base of the plug again. He pulled it out, just barely, just enough for Alex to feel the ache and the stretch, before pushing it back in just as deep. 

“Do you deserve to come, darling?”

“Ye-es,” Alex sobbed, only barely aware of the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

“Alex,” Henry said. He sounded like he was in awe, and Alex shivered, as desperate to be touched as he was desperate to be  _ good _ . 

“ _ Please _ ,” Alex cried, and Henry made a soft noise, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks and lips. His fingers brushed against the plug again, with his other hand still on Alex’s dick, and - 

“Come for me, pretty boy,” he whispered,  _ and  _ \- 

Alex could never, ever disobey an order like that. 

He came apart, practically screaming into Henry’s mouth as he shuddered and twitched through an orgasm that tore through him, Henry’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, until he was spent. 

And then he collapsed. 

He could faintly feel the way his arms yanked above his head as they took his weight, but couldn’t find it within himself to fucking care about the pain that would probably follow. 

He went limp, completely exhausted as he panted, desperate for oxygen, coming down from an orgasm so good, so satisfying, that it left tattered ruin in its wake.

“Darling,” Henry was saying, and Alex could make out a soft note of concern in his voice, over the foggy buzz in his ears. 

“Nngh,” he managed. 

And then he could feel warm hands on his skin, lifting him up to hold his weight. 

“Come on,” he could just about hear Henry say. He could feel his legs shaking, vaguely, but Henry still held him, letting him rest his weight on his firm chest while he reached up and gently removed the restraints from around his wrists.

He knew he had no chance of staying upright, but at least Henry seemed to have the good sense to foresee that. 

So when his legs gave out from under him, still shaking uncontrollably, Henry was there, hands around him to hold him steady as he fell towards the floor, gently kneeling with him as his arms flopped down towards the ground, and he crumpled. 

“Good, good,” Henry murmured, again, as Alex let his head drop forward. 

Henry pressed a kiss against his forehead, and Alex keened, nudging his head into his mouth again and smiling at the soft laughter Henry gave him in response, even as he obliged and kissed him again. 

“Thanks,” Alex said, finally, having to clear his throat twice before he was able to make a sound. 

“How was it?” Henry asked; Alex nodded, wordless for a moment as he tried to bring his thoughts back to him.

“Yeah,” he managed, after a while; “Yeah.” 

He shifted on his knees and gasped as the plug inside him pressed up against his prostate, sending shivers of overstimulation through him. 

“Okay, love,” Henry murmured, and then he was encouraging Alex to stretch out onto the floor on his stomach, before gently easing the plug out of him and apologising every time he jolted. 

“Can I just stay here?” Alex said, looking over his shoulder at Henry from his spot on the hardwood floor. 

“On the floor?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m tired.”

Henry smiled, but shook his head, crouching down next to him and running his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t think so,” he murmured, and ignored Alex when he pouted. 

But Alex let Henry help him stand nonetheless - far more gently than he had hoisted him up before, now that they were firmly in the  _ aftercare  _ portion of the night. 

He was thankful that Henry had had the sense to tie him up in the doorway of their bedroom, where it was only a few short steps to their bed. He collapsed with a grateful groan onto the mattress, letting Henry tuck him under the fluffy duvet. 

“Are you okay if I leave the room to get you some water?” Henry asked. 

Alex hesitated, suddenly feeling a sharp anxiety at the thought of Henry  _ leaving.  _

“I-” he started, looking up at Henry with furrowed eyebrows, but his boyfriend only smiled, nudging him over to the side and sitting down next to him. 

Alex felt his heart flutter with gratitude, letting Henry pull him against his chest and resting his head gently on his bare shoulder. 

He heard a click and looked up to see Henry holding a tube of something sweet smelling.

“Lotion. For the marks from the crop,” he explained, and Alex blinked, starting to feel the sharp sting of what was sure to be a series of red marks on his - everywhere, really. 

“Okay,” he said, feeling eternally grateful that Henry made no move to push him off his shoulder. He only shifted the blanket down and reached his hand to press his fingers against Alex’s chest, stomach, hips, back. 

He sighed into the feeling of it, tilting his head back against Henry and feeling so, so cared for.

“Darling,” Henry murmured, and Alex looked up. Henry’s hands were gone, now, and he had the impression he had dozed off. His head was startlingly clear. 

“Yeah,” he said, blinking up at his boyfriend. Henry paused, opening his mouth once, before closing it. Alex could see him biting the inside of his cheek, and nudged him gently. 

“You were crying,” Henry said, finally. “Earlier.”

Alex swallowed, thinking back to the sobbing breaths he had taken as Henry pushed him closer and closer to the edge, touching him and hitting him and  _ ruining  _ him, so deliciously. 

He had fucking loved it.

“Yeah,” he repeated, swallowing hard at the memory. “It was- a lot. But I would have safeworded out, if it was a  _ bad  _ ‘a lot’.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Henry said, but he still looked nervous. Alex frowned, nudging his head against Henry’s neck until he glanced down at him.

“You know you’re allowed to use them too,” Alex said. “And you can always check if you’re worried. I won’t mind. It won’t - kill the mood, to have you check I’m okay.”

Henry smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you,” he said, lips moving against his skin, and Alex smiled.

“Love you,” he murmured, against Henry’s shoulder, because he knew - rightfully so - that Henry would tug him closer and kiss his forehead. 

“Love you too, darling.” 

It was quiet, for a while. Silent in the gentle way it always was when Henry had completely blown Alex’s mind, and it was delightfully clear of distraction. 

“Is this one of the better impulse purchases?” he asked, finally, and Henry laughed. 

“I can see this getting used regularly,” he said. “Just maybe not for the intended purpose.” 

Alex smiled. 

He could count that as a success. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay stupid impulse purchases is an ADHD burden, cannot tell me Alex doesn't do that 
> 
> Also I'm bloody loving all the kind comments and love for this series, y'all are just too dang kind 🥺 And on that note, actually, I'm always so keen to take requests or consider things you want to see, so if you have ideas or things you just want to see written, drop me a message on tumblr or leave a comment, and I'll have a think!!! 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
